


When a Superhero Has to Deal with a Supervillain Who Thinks They're Their Boyfriend

by LegendaryFanby



Series: WASHTDWASWTTTBF [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, I didn't tbh, I thought it was gonna be a oneshot, I was wrong, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship(s), Superheroes, Supervillains, Surprise Kissing, THIS HAS TO HAPPEN, That's a dumb tag, When i decided the series name i was like, alright bet yall didnt see this one coming, anyway, but full exp when u read the first one, look at the title though!, might as well say gay too, or you totally did, plus i set it up to be more in the first one, this can be read alone, washtdwaswtttBOYFRIEND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: *IN PROGRESS OF REVISION PLEASE WAIT TO READ*





	1. Chapter one

  This could not be happening. 

 Okay, so saying Nathan  _hates Jinx_  would be the wrong choice of words. Maybe loathes, but that's still not quite right either  

 Jinx  _definitely_ annoys the shit out of Nathan, but he also loves him. 

Does Nathan realize? Probably not. Nathan just sees it as another annoying quirk that seems to run his life now. 

This is one of them. 

 

 _"Hiii, honey~"_ Came the voice from on top of the kitchen counter beside the microwave. 

 Nathan nearly choked on the air he was currently breathing in. How? Who knows?

"Jinx _?_ What are  _you_ doing here?!"

Jinx rolled his eyes.  _"Well, what do you think?"_

"How did you get in. Did you break into my house,  _again?_ "

 Jinx rolled his blue eyes once again as he kicked his legs like a child. " _Noo, silly. Your ma gave me a key. She said that way I can get in whenever I please."_

 Nathan grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Would you maybe wanna give that back to me?"

 Jinx looked incredulous, " _Why? Don't ya want me here?_ "

"Not really, no."

 Jinx "hmphed" and hopped off, only to hop on the table.

"Can you not? We  _eat_ there."

" _You know where we_ haven't  _eaten yet? That Thai restaurant. The coupon's probably expired now, but don't worry. I'll find a new one."_

"No, no, no. No. No Thai restaurants and no coupons."

" _Why not?_ " Jinx asked, " _At least let me take your mum out somewhere nice, she'd love it!_ "

 Nathan thought about it.

When was the last time his mom got to go out to eat?

"Okay fine. But we three are going somewhere together, and no stealing! Normal, legal dinner with tips and everything."

" _Great!"_  Jinx jumped off the table and wrapped his arms around Nathan, " _It's a_ _date."_


	2. Chapter two

  "You're going on a date?" Margaret, Nathan's mom, asked as she walked into the kitchen to see her son still engulfed by Jinx.

 Jinx pulled away from the startled hero. " _Yes we are. And you're coming, too!"_

"Oh, so I'll be like a.. What are they called?"

_"A chauffeur. But since you're a lady it's chauffeuse."_

"Okay, I'll be there."

 _"I'll set up the arrangements and text you two the details over messenger. Bye!" Jinx_  turned to Nathan and pecked him on the cheek before turning and doing the same to the woman. 

 

After Jinx was out the door, "Mom. It's not a date. I swear."

"It looks that way. I haven't asked you about it, but why haven't you told me you have a boyfriend?"

"He's not- he's not my boyfriend, Mom."

"Well, he should be." And with that she walked back down the hall to leave Nathan questioning everything. 

 

 Nathan continued with his day, drank a cup of the coffee that Jinx had made, and went to work.

Normal work. Teaching work. Who knows where he could have ended up had he dropped out of college? As much as Nathan wants to be a hero full-time, that doesn't exactly pay the bills.

 So when he gets off work he hangs around town in disguise as to not endanger his home life, just waiting for a crime to take place. 

There's one about to take place now. 

 

He had noticed someone acting suspicious and then following a blonde woman.

When he saw the woman heading right for an unpopulated area, he ran over to her and grabbed her hand -hopefully not scarily. "Hi, babe! Ready to go home?" He leaned in close and whispered, "There's a man following you. Please don't pepper spray me or anything."

  The woman was scared to say the least, but she pulled up her phone in selfie mode and sure enough. Over her shoulder there was a man staring at them while walking. "Oh my God. Thank you. What do we do?"

"Do you have a car?"

"No. That's why I was walking."

"Okay, that's okay. Look, there's a police station up ahead. As soon as I say to, I need you to run there and very preferably get help."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." He said as he looked at her with a smile. He visibly stiffened. "Okay.. Go!" He let go of her hand before spinning around and running straight for the pursuer. 

 The man was surprised but not for long. He immediately went for something in his left pocket. 

 Nathan swung his fist to try to knock the knife from the assailant's hand but it only resulted in his hand getting cut. Nathan pulled his hand away but it didn't stop him from giving it his all. 

 For a while there it seemed like this might be the last person Nathan helps, good thing he was wrong.

 

 Finally, Nathan got the upper hand; and then you could hear the sound of sirens. Sirens never sounded sweeter. 

 Nathan's whole body was hurting from the abuse it endured. His hand and forearm were bleeding, maybe even his lip. Nothing major though. 

 An ambulance came by to dress his wounds, but he assured them he was fine and didn't need a hospital. "'Tis just a scratch." He told them with a half-smile. 

He'd probably have a black eye by tomorrow but he'll live. The lady came back, tears threatening to spill over as she pulled him into a strong embrace. "Thank you. Thank you thank you." 

Even though it hurt a bit, he smiled through the pain and hugged back. "No problem. Glad you're okay."

"I'm glad  _you're_ okay. You didn't have to help me, but you did."

"All in a day's work for... Uh, okay I don't have a hero name but it's not a problem, m'lady." He said with an exaggerated bow. "Can you get back to your house, or would you like me to walk you there?"

"I can get there by myself. Thank you."

He smiled before turning away with a wave, he managed to save another day. 


	3. Chapter three

  "You have to be more careful." Nathan's mother scolded as she handed him a pack of frozen French fries to go with his ice pack. 

"I know, I know. But you can't say you're not proud of me." Nathan replied as he held the ice pack to his left eye. "Him being left-handed really got me.."

"I am proud of you. Just be more careful. I don't want to have to bury my son, too."

That sparked tears. "I know. I'm sorry, Mom." He got up to hug her. "I'll be less reckless."

"Good. Now, your cuts should heal in about two weeks, the bruises probably a month. Maybe less."

"Great. Hey, have you heard from Jinx while I was away?" It was now deep into the night and Jinx wasn't even active on his Facebook. 

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"No." Was Nathan starting to miss him?

Nah, he just thinks he's up to no good. Right..?

 

 

The next morning, it's Nathan's day off yay, he was making the morning coffee when his phone started buzzing annoyingly. 

Messenger

_Jinx: hey nattybaby dinner tonight at that Thai place 7pm. I wanted to take you guys somewhere nicer but I'm not rich_   


'How did you get the money to begin with?'

_Jinx: doesn't really concern you since you didn't put me away this time, now does it?_

 Nathan decided not to respond anymore. 

He poured himself a mug of the dark and bitter liquid, "Mom! We're having dinner-"

"Tonight at seven. Jinx already told me."

Did Jinx message his mom first? "Mom, do you want some coffee?"

"Of course."

 

 

"Hold still. You have to look presentable." His mother said as she continued to dab on concealer. Or was it foundation?

"I don't need makeup. I'm already beautiful."

"Of course you are, but that eye isn't. What's Jinx going to say?"

 Nathan didn't think about that. Probably nothing right? Like Jinx said it doesn't really concern him.

 He shrugged.

 

 

 Nathan and his mother left their house at 6:40p.m., more than enough time to get there but extra time to ensure they weren't late.

 As they got inside and sat to wait to be seated, the host got their attention. "Waiting for someone?"

 Nathan nodded his head but before he could speak, 

"Your booth is over here. Please follow me." The two exchanged looks but followed the short man anyway.

 Sure enough. To the right was a booth with minimum lighting -but then again the whole place wasn't exactly lit up like the sun either.- with Jinx in the middle, leaving no room for the two Koreans to sit together. Nathan's mother did not object.

She sat down on Jinx's right side, leaving Nathan to have to sit on his left.

" _So~ What do you think of the place? Better than I expect- WHAT IS ON YOUR FACE?"_

 "Um.. makeup?"

" _THAT'S A BLACK EYE, NATHAN. YOU CAN'T HIDE IT."_

 "Well, I tried."

" _WHO DID IT? I'M GOING TO- I'm going to have a_ talk  _with them." Jinx_  calmly promised  

"You don't have to. He's in jail. Plus I fought, too. He didn't go unscathed."

 Jinx 'hmphed' " _Shall we decide our orders then?"_   

 Nathan didn't expect this reaction. He _really_ didn't expect it. 

 

 Soon after a waiter came by asking them what they wanted to drink, and if they were ready to order. Like everyone ever they asked for more time to choose their food, and the waiter left to fix them their drinks. 

"So," Magaret started. "How did you two meet?"

Oh, boy.

 Jinx lit up at that. " _You see, ma'am, I knew of Nathan's existence way before he knew of mine. I saw him on the tv all the way back in Manchester and decided then to move here. Just so I could meet him."_

Whoa, wait. Is this true? Jinx actually came here because- what?

This got Nathan's attention but before more could be said the waiter was back with their drinks. "Alright. Here you go. Ready now?"

After they each gave their orders, "Alright, great. Be back soon. If you need anything just yell my name, okay?" After a chorus of "okay" he walked off to serve the next table.

 Jinx was about to delve back into his story when a girl with way too much makeup and way to little clothing on walked by, eyeing Nathan up and down. When she caught his attention she straightened her posture, shoving out her breasts even more. She then dropped her bag on the floor with a very fake 'oops' as she bent over slower than a turtle. 

 Jinx could not let this happen. 

He grabbed Nathan's head and brought it down to his, pressing their lips together. It wasn't a chaste kiss, nope it was the kind right before a heated makeout session. Jinx even ran his tongue over Nathan's bottom lip before pulling away completely to eye the girl. 

 Her face was priceless, but not as priceless as Nathan'd. Each expression made Jinx want to do it again, but for different reasons. Again so he could piss off the girl even more, and again so he can see Nathan's dumb look on his face even longer. 

" _Ya got some drool there buddy._ " Jinx giggled. 

 Nathan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, roughly, making his split lip start bleeding again. "You can't just kiss me like that!" Nathan exclaimed temporarily forgetting his mother was right on the other side of the man currently eye-fucking him.

 _"Well, then maybe ya shouldn't kiss back."_ He giggled again as he took a sip from his drink. 

 Nathan was flustered. He did kiss back, didn't he? This is the second time now!

It's just because his sex life is drier than a desert, yeah that's it.

 

Just then the waiter came back with their food, and eyed the men's red faces. He had a smirk.

 

 Margaret excused herself to the restroom, Jinx decided to make a move. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, " _The only one who should be marking you up, is me._ " And with that he slid his hand dangerously close to Nathan's crotch area. 

 Nathan hitched in a breath. No, this is wrong. Not because they're both guys or anything, but because they're on different sides.. Speaking of. "Um." Nathan scooted away slightly, "Where did you get the money to pay for this? Or am I covering half?"

 Jinx was upset Nathan ruined the mood but decided to brag a little. " _I got a job."_

"A- what kind of job?"

_"A real job. With hard work."_

"I'm- I didn't expect you to-"

_"Don't be poppin' a boner just yet. I quit the job. You said you wanted a nice dinner completely legal, well here it is."_

Well, that figures.

 Magaret came back now. Was she really gone that long, or did talking to Jinx just feel this long?

 

 Once their food was gone, they called the waiter over and Jinx paid in cash with a very generous tip. 

It occurred to Nathan that Jinx doesn't have a car, he also has no idea where Jinx stays. 

 Jinx rode with them back to their house, walked them to the door, told Magaret goodnight, and then that left the two boys alone. 

"Well.. Um.." Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "That was.. Fun. I really appreciated it. Thank-" Jinx interrupted the awkward sentence with way too many breaks by wrapping his arms around the slightly taller and muscular man before him.

"Goodnight, Nathan."


	4. Chapter four

  Jinx trailed his finger down Nathan's virtually hairless chest.

 He brushed his fingers back up to gently knead at the junction where Nathan's neck attaches to his shoulder.

 He leans in and breathes on him, the warmth driving Nathan that much more insane. Jinx kissed Nathan passionately and wanting, he licked a stripe from the man's lips down his jawline until he reached his ear. He bit down on his neck, hard. 

_"The only one who should be marking you up, is me."_

 Nathan sat up with a gasp. 

Sweat was rolling off his forehead and down his face, his hair was a sweaty mess, and his boxers had a tent. 

Okay, Nathan's seriously got to confront his feelings. 

As if Jinx could read his thoughts,

 

_ Messenger _

_Jinx: hey natty you know that park three blocks down from your house?_

'yeah why?'

_Jinx: I need you to meet me there_

Nathan's heartbeat thudded in his ears.

'okay'

 

 Nathan crawled out of bed, throwing on his clothes and shoes; only stopping to use the bathroom.

 

 Nathan didn't bother driving, he used the time to try to degunk his head.

_'Dammit, Nate. Get your mind out of the gutter!'_

 By the time Nathan steeled himself he was at the park. He started looking around when he saw the mop of orange hair underneath a large oak tree.

"Hey."

Jinx looked up. " _Hey._ "

 "So.. Why did you tell me to come here?"

Jinx laughed, " _Why'd ya come?_ "

"Because you said you needed me to."

" _Well, you didn't_ need  _to. I just wanted you to."_

"Oh. Why though?"

_"I wanted someone to watch the sunrise with me."_

Out of all the things that have happened, that's the most surprising.

_"It should be coming up in a few minutes."_

They sat in silence, waiting for the big ball of fire to show.

"Can I ask you a question?"

_"Yeah."_

"Why steal?"

Jinx let out a laugh.  _"Why not?"_

Nathan gave him a look.

_"Okay, fine. Why try to stop it? I understand not wanting it to happen but you go above and beyond. Why?"_

"I don't know. I guess just because I feel like it's the right thing to do? It gives me a sense of purpose."

_"You see? That's what I like about you. I like you."_

"I like you, too."

Jinx gave a dry chuckle. "Probably _not the way I do."_

"I do though. I.. I think I love you, Jinx. It makes no sense. I shouldn't, but I think I do."

 Jinx laughed, not meanly, in more of a happy disbelief amused kind of way.  _"I stole your heart."_

"That you did." 

They met eyes. Blue on brown. The sky was a brilliant shadow of pink, blue, and purple.

They leaned in. Their lips met. They couldn't be any happier. 


	5. Chapter five

  They pulled away from each other, keeping eye contact. 

They sat down closer, their shoulders touching, and their backs partially against the big oak so it was a slightly uncomfortable position but they couldn't care less. 

"Tell me about yourself." Nathan was the first to speak, the sun completely up now.

 Jinx leaned his head back against the wood. " _What d' ya want to know?_ "

"Anything."

 

 They wasted time together, Jinx finally opening up to someone; and Nathan forgetting he probably has morning breath. 

 

"How did you... get the scars on your arms? If you don't mind me asking."

 On instinct, Jinx rubbed his hands over the discolored lines. " _I wasn't the happiest boy. The medicine the docs gave me didn't help, it probably even made it worse. I wasn't in control of my thoughts anymore. I tried to end it and by some miracle failed. Miracle, heh. My last coherent thought was what had I done- but then I woke up. And I wasn't the same. I was Jinx. I didn't care anymore. I started off stealing stuff, but then I saw you on the news and I had a fanboy moment. I packed up and left. And by packed up I mean left with the clothes_ o _n my back. I'm legally here, you can't deport me. Although, besides wanting to get out and cause more trouble I always ditched jail so they wouldn't try to deport me back. I'm not blaming you, I did it before you, but I really genuinely stole because of you. Or at least the extent of it._ "

 Nathan didn't know what to say. 

 He cares about Jinx, and this story tugs at his heart. Jinx is literally just a bad kid trying to get attention. _His_ attention. He succeeded.

 Nathan kissed Jinx, the first kiss he's initiated. He tried his damn best to put every ounce of love and understanding into it, and by the look on the brit's face when he pulled away it looks like it worked. "I want you to know that I forgive you for causing trouble, I'm not condoning illegal shit, but I forgive you."

 Jinx smiled, " _Do you want to see where I've been staying?_ "

 

 Jinx walked hand-and-hand with Nathan to an apartment complex. They raced each other up the old stairs (Nate won) until they reached a short hallway and Jinx walked him to the second door on the left and inserted a key. 

 He opened the door. " _Home sweet home, well..._ " He reached through the doorway and grabbed Nathan's arm only to pull him inside. " _There._ Now  _it's home sweet home._ "

 Nathan blushed, Jinx grinned.

 Jinx let go of Nathan's arm, his smile faded. " _Sometimes I think about who I was. Before, I mean. I can never go back. I'm happy now._ "

"Me too. But.. I want you to know that if you decided to, ya know, drop the whole supervillain thing I wouldn't it mind it one bit."

 Jinx laughed. " _Oh, Nathan, ever so childish._ "

 Nathan rolled his eyes and swatted at Jinx before pulling him into a kiss. "I love you."

" _I love you, too._ "

__

_**-** _

 

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

 Nathan held up his boyfriend's hand. "We're dating now."

"Well, it's about time."

" _And we're going to Vegas!_ "


End file.
